


A Second Chance

by Cixsigil



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Citadel of Ricks, D slur, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Jessica will make an apperance, Physical Abuse, Rick is a Prick, Slurs, Slurs Are Used, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty, Trans Morty Smith, Transphobia, a little bit of physical abuse nothing major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixsigil/pseuds/Cixsigil
Summary: Mortica Smith.That name brought bile into the back of Morty's throat, feeling ill and uncomfortable just by hearing that name. It sounded likes it was someone that he knew that died doesn't it? Well, in a way it was, that name died as well as the person she was. Morticia was dead and no-one could tell Morty otherwise, not his father, not the kids at school, and especially not Rick fucking Sanchez.
Relationships: Jessica (Rick and Morty)/Morticia (Pocket Mortys), Jessica/Morty Smith, Jessica/Trans!Morty, Morty Smith & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is rewritten
> 
> I'll post warnings for each chapter at the beginning.
> 
> Warnings: transphobia, physical/ physiological abuse, slurs,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> There is minor abuse and transphobia in this chapter

Mortica Smith.

That name brought bile into the back of Morty's throat, feeling ill and uncomfortable just by hearing that name. It sounded likes it was someone that he knew that died doesn't it? Well, in a way it was, that name died as well as the person she was. Morticia was dead and no-one could tell Morty otherwise, not his father, not the kids at school, and especially not Rick fucking Sanchez. He grimaced lightly at that name.. Another name he has grown to hate and feel disgusted by. Morty didn't like his grandfather like Beth did or like summer did, no he hated that old man, couldn't wait for him to keel over and die. It wasn't the fact that he was a pessimistic prick, he could deal with that. He could deal with the drinking and the belittlement, but Rick refused to call him Morty to call him a guy, and that's the part he didn't understand. Rick fucked aliens of all gender for fuck’ sake so why did he insist on insulting and shaming Morty about who he was?  
"Morticia, honey you barley ate your food what's wrong?" Beth had pulled Morty out of his thoughts, looking down at the plate of pea's he had been smashing together "oh u-uh.. Sorry, mom I-I-Im just not all that hungry" it wasn't a lie that's for sure. Morty had lost his appetite before dinner was even ready, having previously come back from a mission with rick. Speaking of Rick, "that's alright, honey you can put it up for later" Beth had started, it's always how it starts. His mom will start conversations and then switch it over to rick "have you seen dad by any chance? I know you were the last one with him." Morty shook his head, getting up from his seat "he's-he's probably in the garage o-o-or something." Morty stuttered out, cringing at how petite his voice sounded. It always made him feel bad and the stutter just made it worse. He walked over to the trashcan and scrapped his food into the bin, putting his plate into the sink before saying, "I-I'm going to-to go shower before bed, n-night" he quickly walked off, hearing Jerry complain "Morticia, it's suppose to be a family dinner come back and-" he was cut off by Beth "shut up Jerry. Let her go shower, besides it not much of a family dinner if dad isnt here" Morty stopped listening at that point. He didnt want to hear that dreadful name anymore.

Morty quickly headed upstairs and made a beeline straight to his room, not bothering with shutting the door behind him. He went to his closet and scanned through some clothes. Too frilly. Too much like a dress. Too girly. Did he have anything that wouldn't make him feel like shit? Ah-ha! He smiled a bit as he tugged a slightly bigger yellow t-shirt off of its hanger, grabbing the first pair of blue jeans that were plain looking and didn't have any designs on them. The boy's small smile faded after he closed his closet door, going over to his dresser and grabbing some white boxer-briefs and a sports bra. His hand hesitated over the sports bra before grabbing it. He hated it, but he didnt have a binder yet so it was the best he could do for now.

After grabbing his clothing he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, heading into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he let out a sigh, turning his head and seeing his reflection in the mirror. Unable to look at it for long unless he wanted to cry he willed himself to look away, looking at the ground and he set his clothing down on the toilet seat before forcing himself to look back into the mirror. Morty didn't like what he saw, long wavy hair, feminine hips, breast, tired brown eyes. The thing he noticed most was his hair and his body figure. His breast weren't too big which he was glad about, easier to hide them, but the hair. It was driving him nuts just watching the curls sway as he leaned all of his weight from one foot to the other, anticipating whether or not he should do something about it. Anxiety ran through his chest, making his heart beat in his ears as he brought a hand up to his mouth, starting to bite at his basically nonexistent nails. His stare never left his face as he thought should he do it? nothing will go wrong if he will do it, no, something will go wrong. His family will find out and will kick him out and then what? what will he do? it's not like he has any friends to rely on, rick made sure of that when he first came here. He's had this thought many times before. Rick's words ran through his head. He was just a worthless morticia, no-one would bat an eye if he ended up missing. Morty took a deep breath and shakily let it out, looking away from the mirror as his bottom lip trembled. 

He walked over to the shower and turned the shower on, making sure it wasnt too cold. He slipped off his shirt as he waited for the water to get warm. He undid his pants and let them pool down by his ankles before stepping out of them and moving them over to the side, taking another deep breath and slowly letting it out as he took his sports bra off and tugged his underwear off, pushing them over to where his pants resided. He stepped into the shower, sighing as he felt the scalding water hit his body, running down his shoulders and breast. It burned a bit and left his skin hot and an angry looking red, but it didn't bother him that much. It was more of a welcomed feeling that he grew use to. Deciding not to waste anymore time he reached for the strawberry scented soap his sister often used before pausing, hesitating for a moment before reaching over to the sandal wood body wash his dad and sometimes his grandpa used. He loved that masculine smell, having smelled it on Rick multiple times when they were far too close for comfort. He lathered himself in it, washing his wavy hair and body. It not taking much longer for Morty to be done washing himself, only staying in the shower a bit longer to think. He turned the shower off and listened to the water drip off of himself and hit the floor, grabbing a towel and drying himself off, making sure all the water was out of his hair as he got out of the shower. He quickly grabbed his sports bra and slipped it on with a frown on his face. The fact that he could atill see his breast made him feel even worse. After readjusting himself he slipped his other clothes on, wiping the steam off of the mirror before smiling at himself lightly. It faltered and fwll into the frown heonce had. Morty put his dirty clothing in the hamper before unlocking the door and walking out of it, heading downstairs and sitting on the couch. He turned the TV on to his favorite show; Ball Fondlers. Rick and him found it one day while watching inter dimensional cable, it being one of the better memories the two shared.

As if his luck could get any worse Rick had swung the garage door open, slamming it behind himself. The older man scanned the kitchen and headed out, figuring everyone was in bed, well everyone but Morty it seemed. Rick walked over to the couch, grabbing a flask from the inside of his lab coat " h-hey, mo-oOOUGH-rticia, wh-whatcha watching?" he asked as he flopped himself right next to the boy, taking a drink of whatever alcoholic beverage was in his flask, most likely some kind of alien liquor that Morty didn't know the name of. A sigh left Morty's lips "c-c'mon Rick I-I-I've told you to call m-me Morty" he complained which earned an eye roll from Rick "what-whatever Morticia, I-I ask you sh-shit all the time and-and do you do that? No, s-so shut the fuck up you-you sniveling little bitch" before Morty could respond to that Rick had started speaking again " N-now what's on the-the fucking TV?" He asked again and took another swig from his flask, putting the lid back on and tucking it back into his lab coat, wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth "E-episode Seven of-of Ball Fondlers" Morty mumbled out, his voice a lot quieter and his self-esteem, or lack there of, damaged. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly not feeling so safe in his own home. He hasnt felt safe in a long time. What if Rick called him out on it and got rid of him? that sounded like something Rick would do. He glanced over at rick, seeing that smug smile tugged at the older man's lips. A smile of satisfaction at how easy it was to make Morty feel so horrible. 

Morty only stayed for a few seconds longer before he got up, not daring to look at his grandpa again. As he was about to leave Rick's large calloused hand latched onto his wrist in a tight vice "a-and where do-oOOugh you think yo-you're going?" it was less of a question and more of a command to tell him "W-well I-I-I was getting tired an-a-a-and yo-you know I was planning on-on going to bed and-and you know... s-sleeping." Morty's stutter was a bit worse as his nerves started to eat away at his insides. What could Rick possibly want from him? the guy already took away that safe feeling and his comfort, what more did he need? "S-sit the fuck back down m-m-morticia" Rick commanded of his grandson. Morty winced lightly and sat back down when the grip on his wrist got tighter, knowing it would bruise just from the amount of force Rick was putting into it. The grip didn't loosen at all when he sat "w-what do you want, Rick?" Morty asked. Rick looked at Morty, Actually looked at him, for the first time since he entered the living room "s-sit down and-and fucking spend some time with y- with your grandpa" Rick had that usual 'im angry and dissapointed in you' look on his face, the kind of look Morty hated seeing on anybody, especially anybody he once looked up to with such admiration " I-I.." He thought for a moment before speaking again "n-no rick i want to g- i-i want to go to bed!" Rick had been getting onto his ass about the smallest of things, almost as if he was looking for a reason to yell at Morty. It would explain a lot actually, why Rick had yelled at him on their earlier mission. Morty hadn't even fucked up that badly he just talked to the wrong person and made a bit of confusion and Rick went off. 

After a few more seconds, which felt like hours to Morty, Rick let go of morty's arm "f-fine yo-oOUUGGHh-u little shit" Rick burped "y-you better be up in th- in the morning. We have to go t-to the citadel" Rick pointed at morty as a warning. Morty nodded lightly as he got up and rubbed his wrist, starting to head to the stairs. He stopped at the first step as he heard rick say, "m-morticia? Good night, grandpa loves you" morty grimaced and continued to head upstairs. He remembered when rick use to do shit like that all the time. Be sweet,and kind, just to get what he wanted. This ofcourse was before he knew he was Morty and not Morticia. Morty walked into his room and closed the door behind him, locking it aswell to give himself a sense of security even if rick could just use his portal gun to get in. He turned the light out and headed to his bed, laying down. "Fuck you rick.." he mumbled out, taking a shaky breath before turning onto his side and curling up, his breath coming out into a sob.


End file.
